


Accommodation

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Bashir drags Garak to an icy planet in the Gamma Quadrant for a celebratory vacation.





	Accommodation

The cold winter wind blows harshly at the backs of the two travellers as they enter the building. Draped in heavy coats, the duo drag their soaked luggage next to the central heating device in the lobby of the building. The blast of warm air dries the bags in an instant. The shorter man removes the mask from his face and the gloves from his hands. Satisfied, he rubs his hands as he stands as close as he can to the heating device without burning himself.

Meanwhile, the taller man strides over to the counter. “Good evening.” He puts on a polite smile, showing the whites of his teeth. “I’ve made a reservation for two.”

The receptionist looks him up and down. _Two arms, two legs. Typical Alpha Quadrant humanoid species._ “Good evening to you, sir. You’ve made the reservation under the name-“

“Bashir, yes.” The man replies, sliding over a PADD. “Our particulars.”

“Mister Bashir and Mister…” The receptionist squints a little. “Mister Garak. You’ve come quite a distance?”

“Ah, yes. We’re just here on a sightseeing basis.” Bashir answers.

The receptionist takes a moment to check the information on the PADD against the information on the computer console. Then the receptionist looks up at him, their three eyes meeting Bashir’s two own. “You’ve booked a room with only one bed. Surely there must’ve been some mistake. We still have vacancies available - we could transfer you to a room with two beds.”

Bashir shakes his head, sheepishly. “No, there isn’t a mistake. That’s the room we booked.”

“We could provide an extra bed,” The receptionist offers. “That could make your stay more comfortable.”

“There’s no need for that.” assures Bashir. “We’ll do just fine.”

The receptionist eyes him skeptically one last time before passing over the keys. “Either way, we hope you have a great stay. Both you and your brother.”

Bashir’s eyes widen. “Oh, no.” He says, rather surprised. “He’s not my brother. We’re engaged.”

“Terribly sorry for the misunderstanding.” The receptionist gives an embarrassed snort, and sends him on his way.

“What was that all about?” Garak asks, as Bashir approaches him. “You seemed to be pretty defensive, my dear.”

“The receptionist was skeptical about our choice of room. The part about booking a room with only one bed.” Bashir explains. “They thought we were brothers.”

“Brothers!” Garak exclaims. He crosses his arms. “Whatever gave them that idea.”

“We’re in the Gamma Quadrant, remember. They don’t get lots of our sort around.”

“An acute observation.” Garak shivers when Bashir places a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re still freezing.” Bashir groans. “Looks like this will be quite a challenging trip for you.”

“Ah, yes, but not everyone can stand the scorching summers of Cardassia either.” Garak points out. “Now, let’s go upstairs. I think a warm bath would do me good. At least, it would probably stop me from freezing my scales off. At least for a while.”

 


End file.
